Kizuna 絆
by miracle raintears
Summary: Sequel to the ending of Kuroshitsuji anime & whole new plot that continues. Sebastian and Ciel's affinity doesn't just stop there... What happens when the story taken to a higher level?
1. The Change

Title: Kizuna (絆)

Pairing: Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive

Summary: Sequel to the ending of Kuroshitsuji anime. SebxCiel. R&R!

A/N: starts right after the ending of Kuroshitsuji Anime.

* * *

"Then, Young Master."

Ciel closed his eyes and waited for the sacred moment.

But it never came.

"Sebastian..?" He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"My Lord, I apologise for the wait but would you remain like this for a moment?"

Ciel nodded.

And then, he heard conversations. It was Sebastian, and someone who Ciel wasn't capable of identifying. Someone whose vioce were much more alluring than Sebastian's. Ciel wanted to open his eyes but the promise he made and fear stopped him.

Whispers were all he could hear, but the last two sentences were competively clearer.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Ciel then felt himself falling into deep slumber.

When Ciel did wake up, he found himself unable to see anything. Nor was he able to feel anything, to the extend of not knowing if he was standing or sitting.

"My Lord..."

That vioce, unmistakably belonged to Sebastian.

Ciel tried to look for him, but was only darkness he could see.

"My Lord, do not panic." It seemed as if Sebastian was just beside him.

"Sebastian." It was the only thing Ciel could manage.

"My Lord, forgive me for I've committed a grave crime."

Ciel was unable to do anything but wondered if the process had been completed.

"My Lord, I made a choice."

"Sebastian, where am I?"

The answer didn't come. But when it did, it wasn't an answer.

"Ciel Phatomhive. Are you ready..."

It wasn't Sebastian.

It was then that Ciel knew nothing. But pure pain.

_Is this the process?_

Then he saw Sebastian.

It did not look like him but something tells Ciel that it is Sebastian.

"Seb --" Ciel paused. He felt different. Something was abnormal. But the look in Sebastian's eyes told him that he would get ample explanation.

"Ciel..." It was the first time he heard Sebastian call his name.

Ciel looked around. He was sitting, on top of a mountain. With Sebastian alone.

"Ciel, this is the real me."

It was only then Ciel realised the change in Sebastian.

_So this is the true demon-self..._

"Sebastian. Where --Where am I?"

Ciel finally went to look at himself. He was dressed in black, smilar to Sebastian. His fingernails were black too. And on his hand, there was something like a brand.

_Was he branded?_

It was a Star.

"Ciel."

"Sebastian. What is going on? Where is this?"

The answer came unexpectedly. It came as a blow to Ciel.

"Ciel. I've put my mark on you."

_What?_

_Ciel, I couldn't just take you. So i took you along with me_.

_Huh...?_

There was awkward pause between the both of them. But when Sebastian broke the silence, it was more awkward.

"Ciel... Look at youself."

Ciel couldn't help but looked around himself again.

"..."

"Ciel..."

"Go away."

What Ciel said struck him like a thunderbolt.

"Ciel..."

He couldn't take another blow. But it came, as cold as ice.

"Go. Away."

* * *

A/N: Pheew. I shall leave it here. This fanfiction, i have to admit; came abit late. Inspiration just popped into my head while i'm studying.. As for the title (which i normally have no problem with it...) took me a surprisingly long time to come up with it. Kizuna (絆) means bond in Japanese, and you'll know why during the next few chapters. I really hope you like it, **do review**! :D


	2. Acceptance

Chapter 2: Acceptance

* * *

_Go. Away._

Sebastian didn't want to leave, but the look in Ciel's eyes forced him to.

When Sebastian left, Ciel felt a pang in his heart.

_What does it mean? He --He put his mark on..._

Ciel closed his eyes. he heard the soft rustling sound of the leaves on the trees and the grass. There was something else. The crystal-clear vioce that belongs to someone Ciel wanted to know.

_It's beautiful._

Ciel stood up and walked towards the vioce.

"Sebastian..."

The vioce died out.

Sebastian turned around to face Ciel.

"Ciel..."

Ciel did not know how to repond, but stared on.

"Ciel... Let me explain this."

Ciel walked to a nearby stream. And then, he saw his reflection.

_This is me?_

Then Sebastian began to speak.

"I --I've put my mark on you... Ciel."

Ciel continued to stare at himself.

"Theoretically, you belong to me now."

"I'm --"

"You're half-demon."

Ciel took a deep breath, and heaved a sign of pessimistism.

"Ciel. You have to make a choice. Now."

"Sebastian."

"Do you want to leave, go back to London. Or --"

_Finni, Bard, Maylene, Tanaka... Elizabeth._

Ciel wondered if they were alive.

"Yes." Came the reply.

_There's nothing I can do now._

"No."

It wasn't expected.

"No." Ciel reinforced it.

"Well then, this is the demon ground."

Sebastian sensed that Ciel had finally accept the situation. But it was deniable that Ciel felt uncomfortable.

"Then, Young Master."

That was the last time Ciel would ever hear that.

* * *

A/N: WooHoo! Chapter 2 ends here. :D I admit that it's abit vague (& short) throughout the chapter but it'll be clearer when the following chapter comes up. I know there isn't any SebxCiel-ness here, but the love will come! R&R, thanks! I'll continue to work hard!

Thanks to everyone who have commented! :D


	3. New Life

_Chapter 3: New life_

"Then, Young Master."

That was the last time Ciel would ever hear that.

Sebastian and Ciel were still on the mountain.

Ciel wondered what would he have to do. He had no idea how demons lived, nor he knew what half-demons were.

"Sebastian."

Ciel paused.

_Could i still order him around?_

Sebastian looked up, waiting for Ciel to continue.

Ciel studied Sebastian's face.

_How could such a creature be so beautiful..._

Ciel never knew how Sebastian really looked like. Sebastian didn't want to scare him. Never did Ciel knew that what he was was just another facade, only that this one more convincing.

"Sebastian."

Ciel could not find an answer for his question.

So he tried.

"I demand --"

_No._

Ciel couldn't bring himself to speak to Sebastian in such a demanding manner anymore.

"Ciel, i know that this is too much for you to handle right now."

Sebastian spoke as if he could read Ciel's mind.

"Sebas..." Ciel fell into deep slumber again.

In Ciel's dream, he found himself back in London. It was just like the old times where Sebastian would come into his room and wake him up with his gentle vioce. In the dream, Ciel was somewhere, watching this.

He saw the times when Sebastian and him got too close, the times when he was secretly staring at Sebastian and also the times when he got caught. There were also times when Ciel tried to stop himself from staring at this beautiful creature.

Then Ciel saw himself entertaining Elizabeth.

"Hehe Ciel, i love you~ 3"

And he was desperately trying to avoid the kiss.

"Mou~ Ciel. Don't you have someone you love too?"

At that time Ciel did not thought much about it and brushed it off. But this time, it was different. Ciel began to think if he was in love with someone. But he quickly avoided the answer his heart gave.

_It's not appropriate..._ or so he thinks.

Then, he woke up.

"Ughh. Seb --"

_Oh no, it's different now._

Ciel had seemed to accept the situation now.

"Ciel."

Ciel almost had a shock.

_Oh right. It's not Young Master anymore._

Sebastian sat beside the lying form of Ciel, looking down at him.

"Sebastian."

Looking at that perfect, flawless face of Sebastian's, Ciel couldn't help but had a though in his mind. But would Sebastian read it out of his mind?

Ciel didn't dare to even speak into his mind.

_Strange._ He wasn't hungry.

"Ciel. i want to show you something."

Sebastian stood up, followed by Ciel. Ciel didn't know what to expect.

_A glass of fresh human blood?_

Ciel was wrong. Sebastian took something out and put it on Ciel's hand. Immediately Ciel felt like as if electricity has went pass his hand and throughout him.

"Take a look."

_A mirror?_

Ciel held the gothic-looking mirror up to his eye level and looked into it.

Ciel gasped.

He saw his dad, his mom, Madame Red and him. And there was a christmas tree. Ciel remembered, they were celebrating christmas. They were moving, it was not just images.

"It's called Memories Orb. It can show any memory of yours."

Suddenly, the image flashed and changed. Ciel saw himself and Sebastian. It was just like his dream.

Ciel sighed.

* * *

A/N: Woo~ Another Chapter yet again! As i've promised, their love will start to show. :D do give me support by reviewing! Thanks! :D


	4. Flying Without Wings

Chapter 4: Flying without wings

As Ciel slowly became to feel normal again, Sebastian decided to explain everything to him. It was time for Ciel to fit in.

"Sebastian. Will you bring me around?"

It was the first time Ciel had spoke in such an undemanding manner.

"Why... Yes."

Sebastian released his wings.

_Beautiful._

Ciel wondered if he had wings too.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Hop on."

That, obviously answered Ciel's question.

With that, Sebastian's long, slender arms circled around Ciel's hips.

_Gasped._

"Ready?"

Ciel nodded.

The feeling of flying was sure good, but Ciel cannot help but think if he would drop off.

Sebastian then chuckled again.

"Don't worry, i'll hold you in my arms for as tight as you feel comfortable with."

Sebastian tighted his arms around Ciel's hips.

"How high are we?"

Sebastian paused for a moment.

"Just abit lower than the outer space."

Ciel listened in horror.

_But that's impossible... I won't be able to breathe-- Ah, i'm half-demon._

Sebastian didn't know Ciel to know the fact that he could listen into people's mind. Not just yet. But there were some basic "traditions" that Ciel had to know, to fit in.

"Ciel."

"I'm listening."

_Still the ever possessive young master... _Sebastian thought.

"If you're thinking if demons get hungry, the answer is no."

Then why do you have to eat souls?

"Ah, that's because we have greed."

_Huh..._

"Every demon has the seven deadly sins in them... Superbia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gullia, Ira and Acedia."

_Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth..._

"What differentiates us is the strong sense of individual sins. Someone could be stronger in superbia, and the other could be stronger in Gullia."

So what are you stronger in...

Sebastian chuckled. "You will soon know."

_Tsk._

Ciel wanted to order Sebastian to tell him, but he knew clearly that he wasn't the master anymore.

"What do you do in your past-time then."

"Oh, if we demons have nothing to do, we read. Or at least, i read."

_Huh_. Ciel couldn't believe it.

Nonetheless, Ciel didn't want to ask anymore. He felt tired. And he didn't know why. It has been--

_Oh wait._ Ciel didn't even know what time is it.

"Sebas--"

Ciel couldn't bring himself to finish the question before he fell asleep. It seemed like he had run a thousand marathons and just came back.

* * *

A/N: YEAH! Another chapter up! :D i don't know, i wasn't feeling very good today, but after writing this, it sure brightens the day up! Hope you guys like this chapter! Do review and tell me! :)

Oh yeah, one more thing. The 7 deadly sins part, they're in Latin. :) (Do correct me if i'm wrong.)

P.S: if you want to know what sin is Sebastian stronger in, do wait for the next few chapters! WOOHOO! well, you might also wanna guess which of the 7 deadly sins it is, you can write down your guess and send in a review! :DD


	5. Demon's Heaven

Chapter 5: Demon's Heaven

When Ciel woke up, he found Sebastian's arms still encircled around his. They were in a forest. And when he struggled to turn around, he blushed.

_Oh my god._

Not only that he was in an awkward position with Sebastian, he saw Sebastian sleeping. With his eyes closed, the sleeping look of Sebastian certainly made him look like an angel.

_Beautiful._

Ciel had the sudden urge to lean forward, to move his face closer to Sebastian's. And then, just as they got too close...

"Ciel, what are you doing?"

Ciel backed off, but was caught by Sebastian and was pulled into a kiss.

_Oh no._

Deep in Ciel, something was burning. Like there were estacies flowing in his blood veins, every pump of the heart made Ciel filled with burning passion. Ciel's veins were popping up and was turning orange-red.

Sebastian chuckled, then broke the kiss.

Immediately Ciel became back to normal.

Ciel stared at Sebastian, still stunned by the effects of the kiss.

_How could a simple kiss bring such a huge effect... _Sebastian wondered.

"Greetings...hehehe" Sebastian turned, leaving Ciel still stunned.

"Undertaker."

"Hehehe... If i was interrupting anything..."

"No. What brings you here?"

"Ah hehehe... I was just passing by and thought that I should visit the Earl... Hehehe"

_What happened..._

"Oh."

"But now I do think that i want to have a word with you...hehehe"

"Sure...but--"

"I'll be just here, Sebastian." Ciel finally came back to his senses.

"hehehe... Hi there, Earl."

"Then, shall we?"

And then, Sebastian and Undertaker walked away.

Ciel had alot of questions to ask Sebastian, but he decided that some of those questions are not meant to be answered. Hence he spent this moment sorting out those questions he must ask.

In the meantime, Sebastian and Undertaker spoke in careful whispers.

"Honestly, It's the first time I've ever seen such a big effect of a kiss, demon."

"Neither have i, death god."

"Having such a big effect doesn't mean that it's good, you know."

"I know that."

"Has he learnt everything?"

"No, but he will."

"You can't just hide your true self from him forever, you still need to hunt for souls. He can't be just tagging along, you know. Let us know if you need our help, demon."

With that, Undertaker disappeared.

When Sebastian came back, he found Ciel looking at his hand. His left hand's mark was glowing.

"Sebastian..."

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, clearly puzzled of the situation.

"How am i suppose to know?! You're the demon! You tell me!"

Just when Sebastian lifted his hand to touch the mark on Ciel's hand, he realised that his mark was also glowing.

Then, Undertaker returned again.

"Demon."

Ciel was shocked, it was the first time he has ever heard Undertaker's real vioce and the way he spoke.

_As expected from a death-god.._

Ciel wondered if Undertaker knew what was happening to him...and Sebastian.

"I know what's happening."

"What?"

"You two have the bond."

_The bond...?_

* * *

A/N: TAADAA! Cliff-hanger yeah? :D do review & tell me how's the story going! Reviews really motivates authors! haha & this chapter's title came from Gackt's 小悪魔HEAVEN. :D

P.S: I know that i may have some little errors in between, sorry about that. Thank you so much for reading & reviewing people! :D


	6. The Bond

Chapter 6: The Bond (Kizuna)

A/N: *Ahem* So sorry, after 5 chapters of Kizuna it was then that i've just realised that i forgotten to put the disclaimer! (Even though everyone knows that it doesn't belong to me & that it's quit redundant..)

Disclaimer: the beautiful characters in this story is unfortunately not mine. only the plot belongs to me, & it's strictly original and fresh from my brain. :)

* * *

_The bond..?_

There was an awkward silence. It seemed like everyone was waiting for each other to speak. Ciel sweared it took them almost a minute to realise that no one was speaking.

"What bond...?" Sebastian spoke in carefulness, not knowing what The Bond is or how powerful it is, it's better not to speak thoughtlessly.

Undertaker spoke in a more serious manner now. "Demon, you don't know what is The Bond? The Bond that connect two people together, some to the stage of their thoughts and movements in sync."

Ciel stared in disbelief and incomprehension.

"Like The Bond that existed between Izanagi and Izanami...?"

"Yes. Similarly."

"But i suppose The Bond doesn't happen between Demons and...--" Sebastian paused to look at Ciel.

"It does exist, demon."

"How powerful would The Bond......be?"

"That, i don't know. The Bond connects two people, both parties would be able to sense each other very clearly. You two may be practically linked together. It's something like the faustian contract that once tied Ciel to you."

_What the..._

"Well then... 'Guess i'm off, demon." And Undertaker disappeared once again.

By this time, the marks on both Sebastian's and Ciel's hands stopped glowing, and returned to normal.

Sebastian looked at the puzzled Ciel, and smiled. "Saa, I guessed you need some explanations ne?"

Sebastian then led Ciel to a clearing and sat down.

_I wonder what would he tell me..._

CIel sat down and waited for Sebastian to start.

"Ciel. If i'm not wrong, we're telepathically linked together now..."

_So can i read your mind...?_

Sebastian chuckled, "i'm afraid, yes."

_Tsk._

There was something more than just reading Sebastian's mind. Ciel felt different again. And this was something Sebastian didn't notice.

"Sebastian. Why do i feel so tired for the past few days...?"

Ciel was surprised at himself. He could tell what time was it exactly without looking at any time-telling device.

"That's because the demon blood in you is trying to get rid of your human blood."

_Huh..._

Looking at Ciel's puzzled face, Sebastian went on. "The demon blood have to get rid of the DNA in your blood to change you. It normally takes about-- Do you still feel tired?"

"No."

"Yeah. You're fully non-human already."

Ciel wanted to ask more, but stop to ponder over the need to ask that particular question.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

_Oh, how i missed this man calling me Young Master..._

"Will you be with me forever?"

"Are you scared?"

_No._

Sebastian chuckled.

"We'll see."

* * *

A/N: This chapter took me really long! I kept thinking of the best way to write this chapter... & not forgetting to mention that i had to do lots of research for this chapter. This chapter could be a little bit unclear, but i promise everything would be clearer next chapter.

Notes: I didn't make up Izanagi & Izanami, they're real death-gods. (Thanks to hours of research.) But i don't know if they had a bond between them, that's made up. & as everyone knows, relationship between deathgods and demon are tense, so Undertaker (Obviously) doesn't really like Sebastian, thus his manner of speaking.

Do **review**! It helps, trust me. :D


	7. Grotesque

Chapter 7: Grotesque

_Did Ciel really accept his present state?_

Everything was happening way too fast, even Sebastian thought so.

Now that they're not in London, now that Ciel's not human, now that nothing's stopping them; _could Sebastian ever proclaim his love to Ciel?_

_Could Sebastian hide the ugly truth from Ciel for eternity? _

Just like what Angela said, Sebastian is weak. He hasn't fed on a single soul for a considerable long period of time.

_"You can't just hide your true self from him forever, you still need to hunt for souls. He can't be just tagging along, you know. Let us know if you need our help, demon."_ Undertaker's words streamed through Sebastian's mind.

What would happen to them next?

* * *

"Sebastian."

Sebastian turned and found Ciel kissing him.

The same feeling came, to both Sebastian and Ciel. Undying passion driving them both to continue, something inside them was burning. Sebastian wanted to stop, but the Ciel in front of him was too beautiful.

_Sebastian..._

_Ciel..._

Surprised, both of them broke the kiss.

_Was it a coincidence? Or did they both call out each other's name in unison?_

"Ciel. What were you thinking? You could hurt yourself like that."

But Ciel did not reply, instead he stared straight at Sebastian, with a horrifying look.

"Ciel...?"

Sebastian didn't know what has happened, or why was Ciel looking at him.

"Ciel? What's wrong?"

Ciel continued to stare and made no noise, but backing off away from Sebastian.

"Ciel!"

Then, Sebastian realised what was wrong. Ciel could see through his disguise, what Ciel is staring at now, is the true demon form. The true _ugly_ truth.

"Ciel..."

_What is this..._

"Ciel, I'm sorry."

_Is this the real Sebastian...?_

"Yes, Ciel. This is the true me."

When Ciel stopped backing off, Sebastian moved towards Ciel; while his disguise was shed off layer by layer.

"I'm ugly, aren't I."

Ciel stood in his place, still staring at Sebastian.

"Are you _afraid_?"

There was a awkward silence which made a few minutes seemed like eternity before Ciel opened his mouth to speak.

"No."

Sebastian was caught by surprise.

"No."

"Ciel...?"

Ciel sighed, before speaking again. "No."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

* * *

A/N: Abit lovey-dovey for this chapter na~ I know my chapters have been a little bit short, but please bear with me! :D & so sorry, i didn't mean to say that Sebby's _ugly_, but it's just what he thinks so. **btw, would you guys mind if i introduce some other characters into the story? Do tell me!** & I would like to take this chance to reply to some much appreciated & loved reviews!

**kawaii hime-sama**: thank you for reviewing & appreciating my research! i really have to admit that researching took up alot of time but it proves that it's all worth while thanks to people like you who appreciates them!

**osionide**: thank you for reviewing! i'll try my very best to lengthen them as much as possible! :D

**correction**: thank you so much for correcting me! I'm so sorry for the error. *bangs head* i'll do more research next time!

& to the others: REALLY A BIG THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! you don't know how much your reviews mean to me! ありがとう！

**_P.S_**: i know everyone's talking about it. OMG?! **Kuroshitsuji 2nd season**!! What would it be about? & rumors of Kuroshitsuji Live Action! KYAAA~


	8. Lucifer

Chapter 8: Lucifer

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

_Did Ciel really meant what he just said?_

"Sebastian." A very firm voice came from Ciel.

Sebastian couldn't bring himself to look at Ciel straight into the eyes, but still managed to.

"Sebastian. You are a demon. You should look like a demon. And you look like one now. That's how it should be."

"Ciel... Aren't you afraid?"

"Why should I be afraid of you when you have been living with me for so many years. It's not as if i've just learnt that you're a demon!"

Although Ciel meant well, Sebastian took those words with a blow.

"So...--"

"SO YOU SHOULD STOP THINKING THAT YOU'RE UGLY, YOU DEMON!"

It was more than what Sebastian could take. He was already feeling bad about all of this. Sebastian turned and walked away from Ciel.

But as Sebastian began to walk away, Ciel felt bad suddenly. Something tells him that Sebastian was not feeling good, and that he had to go do something about it. It wasn't something normal, Ciel never knew how or what Sebastian was feeling about. _Ahh... We have The Bond now... _Ciel wondered if it was The Bond who told him that Sebastian was feeling down.

_So do I have to do something...?_

Ciel walked over to where Sebastian is.

"Sebastian... I'm-- I'm-- Sorry."

Sebastian didn't intend to make Ciel apologise to him, and this actually made him feel worse than ever.

_My heart hurts to hear you apologise, Ciel..._

"Sebastian..."

Suddenly, a hude beam of white light was shone from the sky.

_Argh..._ As Ciel to protect his eyes.

"Oh, Great Lucifer..." Ciel heard.

As Ciel slowly remove his hands from his eyes, the beam of white light had disppeared and a man appeared in front of Sebastian and him.

This man, obviously a demon, looked more like an angel to Ciel. His dressing was similar to Sebastian.

_The man..._

_Ciel, bow down. NOW._ Ciel heard in his mind.

Quietly he bowed down, along with Sebastian. Ciel wondered who that man was and why Sebastian had to be so polite towards him.

_Don't think too much, Ciel..._

"Ah, Sebastian."

"Yes, Great Lucifer."

"**He** requires your presence."

The man, named Lucifer didn't seemed to notice or care about Ciel's exsistence. He was concentrated on talking to Sebastian.

_Is he even talking to Sebastian... We're still bowing... Tsk._

_Quiet, Ciel..._

"Yes, Great Lucifer."

Ciel swore he heard the man sighed.

"Rise, Sebastian."

_Stay down, Ciel. Don't get up till i tell you to._

"Yes, Great Lucifer."

Ciel wondered if the man could even see him. His back was aching already.

"Sebastian. Why must you do this to yourself."

"Oh, Great Lucifer. I humbly propose we continue this conversation elsewhere."

"No, Sebastian." Suddenly, Lucifer's tone changed. "You're tormenting yourself because of this human! You weren't supposed to greet me like that. Just because of this human?! Stop suffering because of humans, Sebastian!"

Sebastian took a breathe, "Lucifer, stop it."

_Was it something I'm not suppose to hear...?_ Ciel thought.

"What. You're gonna bring this human along with you forever without him knowning anything at all?!"

"Lucifer. Please."

Ciel couldn't stop himself from thinking wild. Nothing he heard made sense to him. His back almost on the verge of cracking already, yet he knew he must stay down.

"500 years ago it was that Aurora human-girl, now it's this human-boy? Sebastian, wake up!"

"Lucifer, if you're still a friend, please stop."

* * *

A/N: TAA-DAAAH. I know i took a longer time completing this chapter. **SORRY**! :X

You may wonder who's Lucifer and Aurora... (Sorry, they're new characters. But just small characters though! More info next chapter!)

**Bytheway**, the "_He_" mentioned by Lucifer is the great demon, Satan. I know some people think that Lucifer refers to Satan [thanks to research!] but in this story, they're different.

The mystery would unfold next chapter!

SPOILER: Next Chapter includes Sebastian's past! & what would Ciel do when he learns about it?

R&R! Thanks people!


	9. Sebastian Michaelis

Chapter 9: Sebastian Michaelis

"Lucifer, if you're still a friend, please stop."

* * *

_*Let the Light shine in! Let Lucifer shed light on the grubby little corners of the mind, the delusions, the illusions, the hypocrisies and grinning horros winthin. As in the greeting to the Masonic initiate: 'Let the Brother see the Light!' Let the Sister also see the Light!_

With his back aching like hell, Ciel was very irritated by this man called Lucifer. How could that Lucifer make Ciel, the earl of phatomhive, bow down to him and for so long? For all that Ciel could remember, he had never held his bow for so long.

_Who's Aurora..? 500 years ago? What's happening? AND CAN I NOT BOW ALREADY?!_

_Shhs..._ Came the answer in his head.

Ciel swore he heard another sigh.

"**He** requires your immediate presence at this very current moment."

Ciel knew that Sebastian was suppose to answer, but even with his head held low, he knew that Sebastian was hesitating.

It seemed that Lucifer knew that too.

"_He_, may come along."

_Does he mean me?_

Ciel thought that Sebastian would have nothing to object to this time, but he felt Sebastian's reluctance.

"No."

Ciel was shocked, even Lucifer was surprised. Did Sebastian just say no?

"Sebastian."

"No, great Lucifer."

Lucifer seemed to understand Sebastian's motive.

"Fine. Leave. I shall stay here with him till your return."

_Ciel, i'm leaving for awhile. Promise won't be long. He's not going to hurt you._

Ciel guessed he could only say yes.

_Be Safe._

And he's gone.

Ciel did not know what to expect now. He did not even know if he could stand up straight.

"Rise."

Ciel hesitated, but still did what he was told.

Lucifer was beautiful, but not as perfect as Sebastian in Ciel's eyes. He had platinum-white long hair and had a handsome face consisting of baby-blue eyes and a perfect skin tone.

"Listen."

And Ciel listened.

"For many lightyears, Sebastian had been a great demon feared and respected by many...We were best friends."

_Why is he telling me all this?_ Nonetheless, Ciel was curious.

"He was even at a higher rank than me. Until around 500 years ago, he fell in love with a human named Aurora."

_Seb--bastian fell in love with a girl...?_

"They fell in love. She was his everything, so much so that he wanted to become human, to be with her."

Ciel listened on.

"And..." Lucifer seemed to hesitate, "she looks exactly like you."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise.

"But it was impossible. The great Lord came to know about this, and was furious. Sebastian pleaded and begged, practically throwing off all his dignity and pride."

"And it all did not work. The great Lord decided to punish Sebastian. **He** went into his mind, took control over his body and started the Black Plague in the human realm. Aurora was killed, bitten and ravaged by mices. When Sebastian regained consciousness and realised what was done, it was too late. He was in such deep pain and suffering, he threw himself into the gates of hell to further torment himself, hoping to numb himself from the pain. And when he did return, he was banished from tertius to septimus. It was humiliating but Sebastian did not care. He left the demon realm and went in search of souls."

Lucifer paused and walked towards a tree.

"He searched for several hundred years and found someone who looked exactly like Aurora, you."

The way Lucifer said "_you_" sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

"Your parents died, because the great Lord found out about Sebastian again. It made Sebastian hate himself, but he didn't want to leave you. So he became your pathetic butler, hoping to serve you, take care of you for eternity."

Ciel listened quietly, not knowing what to speak of.

"And to think that he fell in love again."

Ciel had many questions, but he remained quiet. He did not want to offend Lucifer, for he fear something might happen to Sebastian.

_Ah... Sebastian. Are you alright?_

Unexpectedly, Ciel heard Sebastian in his mind.

_Yes. Don't worry, my dear._

Ciel blushed.

And Lucifer seemed to notice it too.

"I am Sebastian's friend, no matter what he has become. I do not want something similar to happen to him again. You are half-demon, do you want to be one of us?"

Lucifer's question echoed several times in Ciel's mind.

"Do you? Do you want to become a demon?"

_Was it that easy to become one? Why did Lucifer tell me all these? What does he want? Is he really a friend? Why didn't Sebastian tell me all those?_

Questions filled Ciel's mind.

Should he say yes? If he did, maybe both Sebastian and Ciel could really become one. Ciel wanted to truly belong to Sebastian, isn't it better if he become a demon? Since they already had the bond. Maybe Lucifer did really want to help.

Or he should refuse Lucifer? What was Lucifer's real motive? Ciel had no chance of knowing it. Lucifer is a high-ranked, extremely powerful demon.

Ciel shut his eyes tight and lost himself in deep thoughts.

There was a long period of silence.

Ciel opened his eyes within one hundredth of a second.

"I..."

* * *

A/N: YAAAAY! I've finally completed this chapter. It's abit hard na, i did loads of research and research and research... Neglecting my examinations. :X Anyway, i hope you do enjoy it! Do tell me how you feel about this chapter, cause it's really important! Woohoo longest chapter ever! (APPLAUSE!)

Please **REVIEW**! :D so i know that my hardwork has paid off! thanks!~

P.S: Anticipate the next chapter for Ciel's answer!

* quoted from Lynn Picknett in The Secret History of Lucifer. [i read that book twice!]


	10. Hell

Chapter 10: Hell

Just when Ciel opened his eyes and had his decision, Lucifer was no long there, in front of him. He was gone.

_Where did he...go? Tsk._

The disappearance of Lucifer wasn't the only thing that's bothering Ciel. There was another. There was thick black smaze in the environs; Ciel couldn't see through the opaque brume that was literally forming an enclosure keeping him in. Fear was slowing eating into Ciel's guts. But there was something else other than the smaze now; more smokes were forming into something, rapidly.

Something tells Ciel that it was Sebastian.

In a spilt of a second, Sebastian appeared. It was a clear manifestation of Ciel and Sebastian's strong bond. By now, all the smaze and brume were gone. Everything was back to its original state. They were still on a plain grassy clearing.

"Sebastian?"

"Let's leave this place, shall we?" Sebastian smiled.

It was abrupt; Ciel wondered if Sebastian knew what Lucifer had told him. It was evident that Sebastian was forcing out a smile, something had happened. But what? Ciel felt miserable deep inside, he knew that Sebastian is troubled, yet he felt so useless especially when he saw the melancholic look in his beloved's eyes.

Ciel nodded. _If this could make him feel better._

_Thanks._ Ciel seemed to hear.

Sebastian looked straight into Ciel's eyes for awhile, before asking him to hold on tight. They flew for the second time, but for a moment even Sebastian doesn't know where they were heading to.

Everything seemed so tranquil and calm as they were flying across the sky of topaz blue, occasionally streaming through white fluffy clouds that dotted the ever exquisite sky. Ciel felt as if this was paradise, where this pair of lovebirds belonged to. Never did he realise that it could never materialize.

Unexpectedly, there was a roaring thunder and the sky was quickly filled with tumultuous, dark, ragged clouds. Thunder came marching from far-away with increasing tread. Ciel's sweet dream had evolved into a nightmare. The first bolt of lightning the across the sky, rain came pelting down. It was getting worse when multitudinous lightning came striking out of control. Ciel was paralyzed with fear, but he worries for Sebastian, who seemed alright when Ciel turned around.

Soon, the rain that was hitting down onto Sebastian and occasionally hitting Ciel brought pain. Stinging excruciating pain that was piercing into Ciel's skin. Ciel screamed in spasm and terror.

"SEBASTIAN!!!!!!"

The voice Ciel heard next was extremely sorrowful.

"Be Safe, Ciel."

That was the last thing Ciel heard before Sebastian let go of him and let him fall freely into the dark embrace of god-knows-what. Ciel could not do anything except to continue falling and screaming with horror, in his eyes, he saw Sebastian. He was on fire, set ablaze by the acid-lick rain. His wings were flaring; Ciel felt that Sebastian was in total agony and torment. And the last thing he saw was black streams of smoke engulfing Sebastian, before Ciel himself blacked out.

What had happened? Why did Sebastian let go of Ciel? Did he want Ciel to fall or was it not on purpose? Where was Sebastian now? Are Sebastian and Ciel alright? Do they still possess the bond? What had happened exactly when Sebastian went to see the Great Lord? Did Lucifer have anything to do with it? Had Ciel learnt too much that he should be silenced? 500 years ago, Aurora died because of …… Did Ciel share the same fate? Was this the work of the Great Lord? Must Ciel die? Or… What if Ciel told Lucifer that he wished to become one of them? Would Ciel's life then be spared? Furthermore, he is now a half-demon. What would happen next?

Ciel awoke and found himself in his room. In the Phatomhive mansion.

_Why am I here..?_

There was a knock on the door, in came Sebastian, dressed as the once-butler of Phatomhive family. It was like the usual routine where Sebastian would come into Ciel's room and wake him up.

Ciel was happy to see Sebastian. "Sebastian!"

"You woke up early today, young Master."

Something isn't right. Sebastian never called Ciel as Young Master ever since Ciel became a half-demon. Was Sebastian kidding?

"Sebastian, quit joking!"

"I do not comprehend your statement, young master. I was not joking." Sebastian looked like Sebastian, the old Sebastian, the butler. Not the demon.

_What happened?_ Ciel looked down on his hands, _the mark's gone… Had I time travelled?_

_But how?_ Ciel wondered.

"Young Master…"

Ciel fell into darkness again.

"Isn't it better if things stay like that? Don't you think so, Ciel?" A voice spoke.

_Who is it?_

"You two belong to two different realms. Yet you two desire to be together…" The voice suddenly died out. But not long before it came back. "It would require an act of god to make wonders work…"

"Who are you?" Ciel asked blindly. He couldn't see anything, nor could he feel anything.

It seemed eternity, before Ciel opened his eyes and greet his surroundings. It was dark everywhere, he could only see some black shadows passing by him now and then. He was sitting on a hard cold concrete floor. Ciel wondered if he should ask for directions. But where was he going to?

_Find Sebastian_. Ciel thought.

* * *

A/N: It's been quite a long time na~ I've been trying real hard to complete this ASAP. Really appreciate the reviews I've received from you guys. Your reviews really motivate me and tell me how's it going. Thanks! I've been really very busy these days, so Please continue to support me & read Kizuna!

M.R.T (:


	11. Undertaker

Chapter 11: Undertaker

Disclaimer: My great name is not Toboso Yana, so i absolutely don't own Kuroshitsuji.. ): I don't own anything except this plot, which is good enough for me. :D

* * *

As he roamed around aimlessly, it occurred to Ciel that everywhere he walked to was just darkness. All of a sudden, dark shadows encircled him, murmurs could be heard. Terror was soon eating into Ciel, making him panic. He felt as if he was going to suffocate, his mind was telling him that he was drowning but he was clearly not. When he was almost on the verge of unconsciousness, Ciel saw someone sending out a powerful beam of white light, instantly the black shadows fell off Ciel and dispersed.

"The Earl of Phatomhive, what are you doing here?"

Ciel struggled to open his eyes, his vision was blurring, but he could still make out who was speaking to him.

"Ahh… Under… Undertaker…"

It was Undertaker. But where was this place? Why is Undertaker here?"

"Earl, come over." Undertaker said as he walked over to grab Ciel by his shoulder.

Ciel was exhausted, things were on a much too fast pace for Ciel to handle. Ciel closed his eyes once again, hoping for nothing as bizarre for happen when he open his eyes again.

After a much appreciated peaceful sleep, Ciel felt that it was time to wake, but his body didn't move. His eyes couldn't open, as if there was glue sticking up them. He was not alone. There were voices, multiple voices.

"Is he alright?"

"What shall we do with him?"

"What, you're interfering in their business?"

"No, we do not interfere in their business. No."

"If this is so, I wouldn't have brought him here."

Ciel heard voices but it is impossible to determine their identity.

"I seriously think that we should—"

The person couldn't continue his words, because someone had hushed him. Someone noticed that Ciel was conscious, no longer asleep.

Ciel sensed that the discussion had ended, the crowded dispersed.

"Earl, you may open your eyes now."

Ciel thought that he couldn't open his eyes. But it seemed like he could already. Slowly, he opened his eyes, letting the first few rays of sunlight hit on his retina, transmitting images to his brain via his sensory neurones. It was Undertaker, but Ciel longed for Sebastian― but where is he? Was it the end of Sebastian when he was burnt in flames? ― No, Ciel refused to think so.

Something tells Ciel that Sebastian wouldn't just end like that, or was it just his wishful thinking? Surely Sebastian won't bring Ciel to this unfamiliar place and abandon him. But Sebastian wasn't willing, who knows what the Great Demon Lord could do to Sebastian. After all, this is the demon realm. Speaking of which― where was Ciel now?

"Have some tea, Earl." Undertake spoke in the serious manner, the tone he used to talk to Sebastian.

When Ciel's relay and sensory neurones finally started to work normally, he found himself in Undertaker's store.

Ciel was frail and weak, but he managed to squeak out some words. "Un… Undertaker…"

"Drink up, Earl." Came the reply.

Undertaker sat on his favourite coffin and drank tea too. Almost as if ensuring Ciel that he did not poison his tea.

Ciel took up the bone porcelain cup and drank. It was such a long time ever since Ciel had water in his oesophagus― okay, admit it, Ciel. He once had Sebastian's saliva in his throat. ―Ciel blushed. But it wasn't the right time to blush now. Where was Sebastian? Ciel immediately set down the teacup and stared intently at Undertaker, hoping Undertaker would be the first one to speak.

"How do you feel, Earl."

"I'm fine, Undertaker. Do you know where is―"

Ciel was cut off by Undertaker.

"Don't ask me where that demon is. I don't know." Undertaker's words were cold and merciless. Ciel was instantly crestfallen.

If Undertaker wasn't going to help Ciel find Sebastian, what is he going to do with Ciel now?"

"Earl, it is not up to me, to find him. If you want to find him, you're the only one who can help yourself."

Ciel was obviously puzzled.

"You're the only one in this world who can find him now."

Ciel processed the words he just heard. "Can you help me, Undertaker?"

"Ah, sadly no, Earl. We do not meddle with their business. Furthermore, you're one of them now."

"Ciel felt angry, annoyed by Undertaker's reluctance to help him.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Ciel tried.

Undertaker let out a shrill laugh. "Oh no, Earl. You don't understand how I work. I don't long for entertainment like what the humans called them as, hobbies. It is regrettable, but I can't help you."

It cannot be helped then, Ciel realised. But how was Ciel going to find Sebastian? Why was he the only one who can find Sebastian?

Ciel's mind was flooded with questions when Undertaker spoke again.

"Right, off you go now, Earl." Undertaker rose as he walked towards the door.

_What, is that it?_ Ciel was puzzled. He had no idea where he should go now. Did Undertaker just bring him here to drink tea and rush him off? Ciel felt so lost for the first time.

"Where… Where should I go?" Ciel asked embarrassingly, thinking back when he couldn't even be polite to anyone except the Queen in the past.

"Earl, I am unable to help you. I am incapable of telling you where you should proceed to now. Follow yourself, Earl."

That was the last thing Ciel heard from Undertaker before he left the store.

"Follow myself?" Ciel mumbled.

_Yes, follow yourself._ There was a voice within Ciel. It was certain; it was neither illusion nor imagination. Ciel was sure that he heard the voice.

The voice, sounded so much like Ciel's own voice that he thought he was hallucinating.

Ciel refused to leave Undertaker's store until he had an idea, a plan for his future. Should he go back to the Phatomhive mansion? Is it still there? Sebastian said they're alright. But Ciel isn't human now. Why was Undertaker so sure that Ciel could find Sebastian? Why was Ciel the only one?

_OH YES._ Ciel mumbled with his frail voice. _That's it. Why didn't I think of that?_

Ciel is extremely intelligent, with an IQ level equivalent to a University student at a young age, sure he is smart.

"The Bond." He muttered. "The Bond."

* * *

A/N: Writing has gotten―unfortunately―underground for me ):

My major once-in-a-lifetime examinations are really near, so everybody forbids me to write. :X but because of my love and passion for fanfics and kuroshitsuji… (:

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed!

Especially,

kawaii hime-sama: for your support and for pointing out my mistake. Arigatou!

KatieKannible: for your support, and the idea that Toboso Yana secretly reads my fanfic! xD

M.R.T


	12. This Bond

Chapter 12: This Bond

Disclaimer: Once again, only this i-don't-even-know-if-it's-nice plot belongs to me. (:

* * *

The Bond, the bond that existed only within Ciel and Sebastian, it is the only thing that fits the method Undertaker said. Undertaker never did abandon Ciel just like that; at least he did hint him.

True enough, the bond is the only way to find Sebastian. This was a good start. _But how_? –is the current question. In fact, there are a lot of questions to be answered, but who would answer them?

Ciel felt lonely, throughout his entire life there was Sebastian. Although Ciel never mentioned about it, he really appreciated it. Grew up as a lone child, Ciel never knew what happiness a company would bring. Now that Ciel and Sebastian had finally confessed their love for each other, the more they should be together.

_Sebastian. Where are you?_ Ciel's heart ached from the thought of Sebastian. It pained Ciel as Sebastian's voice rang in his head again. _Be Safe_. Ciel was at the brink of tearing.

He was frustrated, irritated and annoyed. How could he use the bond? He didn't even know anything about it, just that it existed between him and Sebastian. Ciel didn't like this feeling, so lost, so useless, so helpless and so loveless.

"How could this happen..?" Tears whelmed up in Ciel's eyes, ready to stream down the pale cheeks of his. "It shouldn't be like that…" Ciel tried hard to fight away the bucketful of tears. "It shouldn't be like that…" Ciel repeated. Soon, tears began streaming down while Ciel kept repeating "It shouldn't be like that…" It was beginning to sound like a chant.

"It shouldn't be like that…" The first drop of tears on Ciel's hands dripped off.

"It shouldn't be like that…" Ciel's hands were wet with salty tears.

"It shouldn't be like that…" Ciel's sobbing filled the entire store.

"It shouldn't be like that…"

"It's useless to cry."

It was the voice. The one Ciel heard last time. The one which is so similar to his own voice. Who is it? Ciel stopped weeping and listened as the voice speaks again.

"Sebastian's at somewhere far away from here. You want to find him, set off now."

Ciel's eyes lit up as soon as he heard Sebastian's name.

"Who are you?"

Ciel felt stupid speaking to himself.

"I am you, Ciel. I am also Sebastian. I am the link, the bond that exist within you two." The voice paused, as if to let Ciel process the information.

Ciel was hearing this sort of thing for the first time in his life. It was so bizarre, so profound to understand and acknowledge it.

"Where… Where is Sebastian?"

There was an awkward pause; Ciel thought that the voice was gone.

"Ah, Earl. Why are you－"

Something stopped Undertaker. He saw Ciel's face. There was something different about Ciel's face, something strange.

Ciel's eyes… both of his eyes were white. Milky white. There no iris, no pupil. Just pure white. What happened?

Undertaker immediately set his things down on a nearby coffin and laid Ciel down, lying on a coffin. Ciel's eyes were opened wide, as if he was staring at something, except that he hadn't had any iris or pupil.

Undertaker shook Ciel violently from side to side, attempting to wake Ciel from a trance or sorts. Ciel's eyes suddenly turned normal, with the contract mark on one eye, and the normal eye in the other. As if he just woke up from a nightmare, Ciel jumped up from the coffin, panting heavily with big breathes, almost hyperventilating.

"Are you alright?" Undertaker asked, clearly this was beyond Undertaker's already wide Death God knowledge.

As soon as Ciel calmed down, "of course."

While Undertaker hand over a teacup to Ciel, Ciel's mind was occupied with the last sentence he heard from the voice.

Upon looking at Ciel's condition, Undertaker thought that he should reconsider about Ciel. Personally, he was interested, furthermore, no matter what the others say; Undertaker believed that he had an affinity with the Earl of Phatomhive. Even Sebastian－thinks so. Undertaker had never seen such phenomenon; he had only heard of them and learnt of them from the books. And the white eyes part was totally unheard of. He wanted to learn more, through Ciel. And it meant that he have to interfere in Ciel's business. In other words, in the demons' business. That is to oppose the Death God Elders.

The reason why Death Gods and Demons are in such tensed relationship is simply, because demons just undo what death gods do. Death gods are in a much better relationships with the angels. Undertaker recalls the day when Sebastian, Greill and Will worked together against Angela, the fallen angel. That incident was simply peculiar. But Sebastian was a special demon. Undertaker is probably the only one who knew about Sebastian's past. There had been something on Undertaker's mind which remains so until today. _Why was Sebastian special? Why the Great Demon Lord didn't stripped Sebastian of his powers? Why was he allowed to live?_

Undertaker tried to motion Ciel to drink up his tea, but it seemed that Ciel was in a daze, staring at blank.

Ciel felt that he was suddenly enlightened after speaking to…－uh, the bond. It seemed weird; nonetheless it helped Ciel understand some crucial things. Especially the last sentence Ciel heard.

"Call Out His Name."

Ciel remembered.

* * *

A/N: This chapter's title was originally in Japanese, **この絆**. :D

I'm having a short break from all the major exams, so i thought i'd squeeze out sometime to publish this chapter. :) Forgive me if there's typo errors!

By the way, if you want to imagine how Ciel's eyes looked like, it's similar to the TV drama Heroes' Issac Mendez when he foresees the future. (:

M.R.T

P.S: thanks everyone for reviewing!


	13. Anima

Chapter 13: Anima

Disclaimer: Once again, only this i-don't-even-know-if-it's-nice plot belongs to me. (:

A/N: Sorry for the wait... )': Anima means Souls in Latin, correct me if i'm wrong!

* * *

Now that Ciel knew what he had to do, he didn't feel that lost and lonely anymore. But obviously, he knew that he had to choose the right time to do things. And it meant that he had to plan carefully when and where he should do it. He didn't know what would happen during then, so he had to be careful – Extra careful.

"Undertaker, would you lend me your –"Ciel tried to ask, finally acknowledging Undertaker's presence.

Undertaker looked at Ciel for a second, before answering him.

"Of course, Earl." Undertaker paused. "But I won't be here during the night."

It was a hint, and Ciel understood it. He decided that he would do it at night, right here. It was the safest. When no normal human would be sentient enough to even care about anything there. It is safe enough. Nonetheless, Ciel was afraid. He felt that he was like a baby, with completely no knowledge of the world; in other worlds he was scared like a baby. And Ciel hated that.

There weren't any plans for Ciel for the rest of the day. For hours he remained sitting on the same coffin, looking at Undertaker attending to his daily duties. In fact, Ciel was trying to prepare himself for the night mentally. His palms were getting sweaty, he got nervous. As he prayed for more time to prepare himself, the sky turned crimson red, as the sun dipped into the horizon slowly.

"Ah, sunset." Undertaker mumbled.

The setting sun had Ciel spellbound; it was long ever since Ciel had time to truly rest and appreciate the glorious sunset, with crimson and amber-tinted clouds overwhelming the sky.

_Beautiful…_ Ciel thought, with his eyes fixed on the scenery outside.

The stunning sunset reminded Ciel the time when he first told Sebastian that he was truly beautiful; Ciel wanted to laugh at himself, to laugh at his naivety, to laugh at his stupidity and foolishness. To think that he thought that they would stay like that forever.

A soft knock could be heard outside.

Undertaker walked towards the door and took a look outside.

"Hide behind the counter, Earl."

Ciel took a deep breath before reluctantly moving himself behind the counter. It was a woman; she brought a corpse along with her. As he heard their conversation, Ciel couldn't help but sniffed behind the counter. The smell attracted him. Ciel didn't know what smell it was but it attracted him. Ciel couldn't control himself; he wanted to get in front of the counter, he wanted to know what it was. The urge was getting stronger and stronger as Undertaker talked to the woman.

"Thank You." Undertaker said as the woman left and he closed the door.

Like a dog, Ciel jumped out of the counter and sniffed loudly, in front of Undertaker. Ciel was covered in cold sweat, his body felt cold.

"Earl..?"

Ciel fell onto the cold cement floor of Undertaker's store as he stopped sniffing and began panting and wheezing. Cold sweat continued to drip off Ciel's face.

"Under…Undertaker… I…"

Instantly, Undertaker set down the bag on his hands and helped Ciel up, before attempting to cool him down.

"Undertaker… I… The smell…"

At once, Undertaker knew there was something wrong, with Ciel. In fact, he knew what was wrong. As he motioned Ciel to sit on a coffin, he hastily moved the bag that was previously on his hand into a cupboard.

"Undertaker…" Ciel croaked.

Undertaker hushed him as he walked towards Ciel.

"Earl. This is bad."

By this time, Ciel had completely stopped panting and was well. But what has happened? Why had Undertaker say that?

"Earl." Undertaker said, as he passed Ciel a cup of tea. "This is bad."

Ciel was confused. "What is bad?"

"You… You're hungry for souls…"

Ciel's eyes grew wide instantaneously. Was Undertaker joking? What did he mean, by saying that Ciel was hungry –for souls?

"A demon, craves for souls. Earl."

"Uh… So…"

"Nothing, Earl. It would be hard to resist the desire of souls, but you will soon overcome it, if you persevere."

Why were so many things happening at the same time? It was getting late; the sky was completely darkened now.

"Ah, I should go now. Do you want me to stay, Earl?"

"No." Came the reply immediately.

Ciel couldn't afford to miss the night's chance, Sebastian was more important than anything else in the whole world. Sebastian is paramount. On the other hand, Ciel wanted Undertaker to stay, he didn't know what would happen, of course –he was afraid. But he knew that he must do it tonight. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Ah, alright then. I shall get going now. Keep yourself safe, Earl."

It seemed as if Undertaker knew of Ciel's plans for the night, but Ciel couldn't care less about it, it wasn't important. It didn't matter. Ciel merely glanced at Undertaker as he left the store and –did he just hear a click?

Undertaker had the door locked. Was it to prevent Ciel from escaping, or was it to protect him?

Ciel heaved a deep, deep breath.

"Oh Lord." Ciel shut his eyes and prayed for a second. The next moment, Ciel wanted to laugh at himself –again. Would God still answer his prayers given the fact that he was a half-demon now? Hilarious, Ciel thought.

"A half-demon that craves for souls helplessly, me." Ciel mocked at himself.

"Self-mocking isn't going to be helpful now." He started talking to himself.

There was a poignant and solemn look in his eyes, was Ciel's eyes always like that? Would anyone notice the difference? Before and after Ciel's parents' death. Only Sebastian knows.

"Only Sebastian knows..." Ciel muttered under his breath.

* * *

A/N: It's just 4 more days to my birthday... and 21 more days to my final exams. :X Sorry for the long wait. As always, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

M.R.T


	14. Inferno

Chapter 14: Inferno

A/N: Thanks so much, kawaii hime-sama! Thank you :D

Disclaimer: Not mine. )':

* * *

It was time.

It was a dark and chilly night. The cold chilled and numbed Ciel from any feeling.

Quietly, Ciel carefully moved him to the centre of the store. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

It was time.

"Sebastian." With all his might and energy, Ciel called Sebastian's name. "Sebastian."

Instantly Ciel felt he was sucked into somewhere, still with his eyes closed, Ciel felt as if he was in a vacuum. But there were strong winds blowing at Ciel from all directions. Suddenly he heard voices. Numerous voices rang through his head, it was painful. Excruciating as if his brain was expanding, breaking his skull. It was like all the sounds in the world were transmitted into his mind. And Ciel couldn't do anything about it. The worst had yet to come.

The next moment, Ciel felt as if he was tossed left and right, up and down. As if someone was controlling him, shoving him mercilessly.

When Ciel thought it going to get worse, everything stopped. It was all silent and calm.

"Ciel, open your eyes. Quick."

Obeying the instructions, Ciel slowly opened his eyes. And as soon as he did, he regretted his actions.

There was only one colour that was able to describe what Ciel saw. Not black, not white. But red. There colour red was in every hook and cranny. It was everywhere.

"Fire…" Ciel was horrified and petrified by what he saw.

Flames were ubiquitous. Grisly shrieks and screeches pierced the air. The intense heat was getting to Ciel, he was perspiring, and it hurt his eyes. Panic-stricken, he tried to flee, but where to? There was nowhere to run. And then, he heard someone.

"Ciel…" It was indistinct, yet Ciel was certain that his name was spoken of.

Panting heavily, Ciel frantically looked around him and at all directions.

"Sebastian!!!" Ciel hollered with all his might.

Something happened. The flames figuratively split apart, forming a pathway to somewhere. Ciel had a feeling that it will lead him to Sebastian, he had no choice, and he had to proceed. There was no other way. As he wiped off the sweat on his face, Ciel walked through the blazing flames.

It seemed to be a long and dreadful journal, but Ciel just kept walking on. But to his surprise, he faced a dead-end; the flames did not create any other openings for him. He didn't dare to walk through flames directly either. Ciel was exasperated, but he won't give up just yet. Not now, not ever.

To his dismay, he felt someone thug his leg. Looking down, Ciel saw a skeleton. A moving skeleton. Clinging onto his leg, the skeleton seemed to be crawling out from the ground Disgusted, Ciel tried to shake it off but to no avail. He tried to slap the skeleton off with his own. "AH!" It burnt his hand. It wasn't working and Ciel was getting impatient. Because there were more appearing and climbing on him.

"Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No." Ciel was obviously extremely appalled. The number were advancing, they seemed to be dragging Ciel down to the ground.

The skeletons were nauseating and vile, not mentioning repugnant. Some had even pieces of rotten flesh on them. Ciel gasped, he didn't know what to do, and he'll burn himself if he touched them. He was in a burning inferno.

"Sebastian!!!" Ciel let out a shrill cry as the skeletons get the better of him and dragged him down.

"I'm here, Ciel."

Ciel awoke, when he vomited tonnes of water that gushed out from his mouth. He let out a moan and looked around him. He was on the floor, back at Undertaker's.

Ciel tried to process and register the things on his mind before picking himself up. He was a bit confused at the moment. He didn't even know what was real and what was a delusion. He was careful with his movements, although he didn't like the fact that he was moving at a very slow speed. There was a stinging pain in his head, while he tried to recall what has happened. It was as if Ciel was in a library, manually searching for a particular book –his memory. But where was it? It took Ciel awhile to convince himself that he was not suffering from amnesia.

Ah, there it is. He found it; or rather it finally comes to him. Words that described what Ciel last saw before he found himself here.

Crucifix. Horror. Torture. And of course, Sebastian.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short.. It'll be longer next time. x( gahh, gotta go study now!

M.R.T


	15. Periculum

Chapter 15: Periculum

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the plot is. :D

A/N: Periculum means Danger in Latin.. (If i'm not wrong.) Please bear with me if there's some errors!

* * *

_Ciel, what did you see?_ Ciel was spoken to. _What exactly did you see?_

"I… I… －"Ciel didn't know why he had whispered.

Ciel seemed to be ignored. Questions kept flowing to him, without waiting for him to answer.

_Ciel, why didn't Sebastian come? What were you experiencing? Ciel._

Ciel struggled to answer, but blacked out.

* * *

"Earl." Ciel heard.

He was now conscious, but he was careful not to open his eyes before familiarizing himself with the surroundings. As he tried to recall what had happened.

"Earl." It was Undertaker, but is it safe to open his eyes now? Was it really Undertaker? Ciel couldn't be too sure. He felt that he had to confirm it; he had to feel hundred percent secure and safe, before exposing himself.

"Earl." Confirmed, it was okay for Ciel to open his eyes.

Showing Ciel opened his eyes; strong light rays shone through his iris and hit on his retina.

"Under…taker…"

"Earl. Why are you on the floor?"

Was it really a question for Ciel to answer? Did Undertaker really not know about last night's events? Or did he –what happened last night? The question shot Ciel right at his chest, so bare, so straight-forward.

"Oh lord, please try to remember." Ciel mumbled under his breath.

But he did not. And there wasn't time for him to try again. He had to answer Undertaker.

Ciel chose his words and expressions carefully, "I was just tired and I…fell asleep."

Undertaker was quick. "Fell asleep…on the floor?"

How was Ciel going to explain that? Ciel didn't have to, Undertaker simply didn't let him.

"Sit up and have some tea, Earl."

Sometimes Ciel wondered if Undertaker knew what was going through his mind so clearly that his questions were rhetorical. Of course, as a high-rank death god, Undertaker possessed abilities beyond Ciel's knowledge.

As Ciel pick himself up from the floor, and sat dawn as soon as he moved to the nearest sit-able coffin. He didn't have much energy, why was this so? He felt as if energy was leaking away from him.

As he picked up the teacup, and drank its contents. Everything came back to him. The feeling, the sensation of having water in his throat seemed to have brought everything back to him.

The black out. The awakening. The things he saw in the hellish inferno. The call of Sebastian's name. Yes, it all came back to him, finally.

Ciel dropped the teacup, accidentally. This startled Undertaker though. With fast speed Undertaker come to beside Ciel.

"Earl."

"Didn't mean to." That was all Ciel to say at that moment. He had to be very careful with his words. Although Ciel didn't know what he was hiding or being cautious about. He just didn't know. He wished he did.

Now that he knows where and what was going on with Sebastian, what would he do? Ciel was once again left with no ideas or clues about his future. Consulting Undertaker is certainly useless; he had directly rejected to offer for help. What would he do now? This is his journey. Only he was involved.

"Earl?" Undertaker spoke again.

As Ciel lifted his head and look at him, "You look unwell and…tired."

Ciel wanted to admit that instantaneously, but he couldn't. Undertaker was right. Ciel was tired; energy seemed to be sucked out of him. Should he tell Undertaker? No harm right? Ciel was afraid of making the wrong decision, or should he just not make any? –That was stupid.

"Earl?" Undertaker was clearly concerned about Ciel. And this made him felt safe.

"Undertaker…" He was to be extremely careful about what he was going to say soon. "Energy… is draining out of…me."

It didn't take Undertaker long to comprehend Ciel's words, even though Ciel himself thought the expression was weird.

Undertaker drew a deep, deep breath.

"Something is controlling you, Earl. You are in a danger. With your current situation, should you continue on, you're putting your life on stake."

* * *

A/N: I originally plan to publish this chapter after my major exams...which is just NEXT WEEK! XoX but still... I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to those who've reviewed and read Kizuna, & especially kawaii hime-sama, thanks for correcting my typo errors! 3


	16. Deja Vu

Chapter 16: Deja Vu

A/N: I want to mention this at the start of the chapter.. Thanks a bunch to kawaii hime-sama for correcting my mistakes every chapter.. Sorry for having mistakes. I'll try to be more careful next time. Really thank you, & sorry about that. :D

Disclaimer: I'm not toboso yana. :X

* * *

Ciel didn't like what he heard, and he obviously wasn't going to like what he would be hearing next.

"Earl. I am not going to ask you to go; instead I am going to ask you to stay here for the time being. I'm afraid that you're going to drain yourself out of life sooner or later if this continues."

Undertaker paused, to let Ciel grasped the main idea he was getting to.

Since young, Ciel didn't like to openly show his impuissance and that Achilles' heel of his. Now debilitated, he had no other choice but to be submissive. A disgrace to the Phatomhive family, or Ciel thinks. He didn't fancy the idea of being so powerless. Exhausted, Ciel flopped down on the floor. He struggled to keep calm and conscious, he shook his head.

"Earl, give yourself a break. Don't overtire yourself, physically and mental –"

Undertaker couldn't finish his sentence as Ciel cut him off with a sudden outbreak of anger.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO REST WHEN HE'S NOT EVEN HERE?! HOW DO I REST WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?! HOW CAN I –"

Ciel stopped, he couldn't continue anymore. He couldn't speak. He didn't have any more energy to speak; Ciel could only move his eyes, staring blankly at Undertaker. Neither Undertaker nor Ciel knew what invoked Ciel's ire, but that wasn't important.

Undertaker understood Ciel's frustration, but he knew what was more important now, to this present situation. Silently he cursed himself under his breath, before pouring more tea for Ciel.

As Ciel slowly regained energy, he picked up a newspaper that was lying beside him. "Oh my." He muttered as he saw the headlines. He should have known this would happen when he left with Sebastian.

"Undertaker." He called, while Undertaker appeared in front of him again.

"Ah yes." Undertaker helped Ciel onto a nearby coffin while he took notice of the newspaper in his hands.

Ciel flinched for a quarter of a second, before gathering sufficient energy to summon his voice.

"What's wrong," he started, "what's wrong with the company?"

It was asinine to ask such a question, or maybe Ciel was in denial; it was clear that it was a rhetorical question, and Undertaker need not answer it.

Without any demurral, Ciel announced that he was going back to the Phatomhive mansion.

As if Undertaker knew this was going to happen, he immediately said no. Before speaking again, he paced around the store for a couple of seconds.

"Earl, you cannot go. Given your present condition, you are unable to manage yourself, not mentioning the unnecessary hindrances you'll attract."

"It's true, Ciel. You're overtiring your body already. Don't forget, you're still half-human, you haven't ate anything good for ages. It's time you'll be suffering from malnutrition." This time it was the voice ringing in his mind.

"Earl, you can't expose yourself to the outside world so unexpectedly like that. And –Aren't you going to find…"

"Sebastian. Ciel, have you forgotten what you saw yesterday wasn't it the priority now? Ciel. Ciel."

"Earl…"

"Ciel…"

"Earl."

"Ciel."

He had more than enough.

"Earl."

"Ciel…"

It had him pushed to the limit.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, YOU TWO! I've decided and that's it." Ciel hollered.

Undertaker was non-plussed. Obviously he didn't know why Ciel had mentioned 'You Two'. And he definitely didn't like to accommodate Ciel's recent rather-bad temper. He didn't know what to say or how to respond nor did he know what would happen next.

"Ba. Ka." As the two syllables word rang through his head, Ciel slumped down and blacked out.

Undertaker was right. Life was draining out of him, Ciel could feel it. It felt like life were a bunch of streaming lakes, flowing so smoothly out of him. He knew that it was uncontrollable.

"Ciel. Ciel…"

Upon hearing his name, he struggled to find energy to answer. But he couldn't.

"Ciel. Listen to me."

Helpless, he blinked in agreement.

"When Sebastian left you, he gave you something –Or at least, breathed something into you. He knew what was going to happen, he knew."

There was an awkward pause.

"So, he wanted to make life easier, for you. He gave you something, so you could use it no matter what you've decided to do. He didn't want to let you go, he figured out that you would look for him no matter what. Talk about possessive."

Ciel's eyes blinked and blinked.

"So what did he give you? I don't know –"

He had that same melancholic look.

"But, I know it has side-effects. It's turning you into a real demon, Ciel. The human blood running in your blood vessels is disappearing; or should I say the demon blood is consuming it. Soon your entire body will be filled with the diabolical bloodline of the demons. That's why you're being losing consciousness.

"Whatever you're thinking, being a demon is no good. You know how you reacted to dead people, corpses, souls; you're going to lose yourself within you. The demonic side of you will have totally veto. You have to stop it before it consumes your mind. And by that time, even the bond might cease to exist."

Ciel's eyes flashed in protest and hopelessness.

"Ciel. Do the right thing."

He awoke, and jerked up.

"Earl, let's go." Ciel heard, it came from out the store.

As he gathered energy and forced himself to walk, he found himself outside Undertaker's store with Undertaker and a horse-carriage.

"Under…taker?" His voice was hoarse.

Undertaker motioned Ciel into the carriage, before entering the carriage himself.

"Phatomhive mansion…is it?"

Ciel's eyes widened. Undertaker was taking him home!

"Uh, yeah."

* * *

It didn't take long, where it supposedly should. They had arrived in front of the mansion.

Ciel recalled the time when Sebastian told him that the others were saved, his heard ached.

"Here you go, Earl." Undertaker said softly before leaving the vicinity.

Perturbed, Ciel drew a deep breath to calm himself down. What would happen next? The others would sure be surprised and shocked. How would he explain to them? Slowly, Ciel approached the main door. He lingered for awhile before knocking on the door.

There was a long awkward pause before Ciel heard something behind him.

"Ciel-sama?"

He turned around and saw Finni. He didn't change at all, just like before. As if nothing had changed.

"Ciel-sama..?" He repeated.

Ciel realised he had to say something to acknowledge it.

"Uh."

It took Finni awhile to recover from shock and register his master's presence. Of course, he wouldn't expect it.

"CIEL-SAMA!!" Finni exclaimed jubilantly. Instantly he dropped his basket and ran towards Ciel.

"Ciel-sama! Welcome back!" Finni cried out, before opening the main door, letting Ciel through.

A strong sense of emotions surged through Ciel as he walked through the door.

As the maladroit Maylene, aggressive Bard and the calm hohoho-Tanaka slowly appear in the façade from all corners to see what was going on, Ciel remained in front of the door and muttered something.

"Déjà vu."

* * *

A/N: Just wanna say, thank you very much for reading/reviewing/favourite-ting this story. :D

If you would like to learn more about this story & get updates about the story progress, you can follow me on twitter (takoyaki3567). As i'll be tweeting about Kizuna. :D Thanks.

M.R.T


	17. Ad infinitum

Chapter 17: Ad Infinitum

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. :D (longest chapter ever yet!)

* * *

Every part of the house remaindered Ciel of the past. Nostalgic, in fact it brought back so many memories into Ciel that, he doesn't even remember some of them. The forgotten past, the cherished times, Ciel closed his eyes and tried to reject the backflow of those memories. It's not that he doesn't want those memories; it's just that he didn't want to be reminded of them now.

"CIEL-SAMA, WELCOME BACK!" The oblivious servants exclaimed in unison.

That broke Ciel's train of thoughts, he would have been angry but he found himself incapable of.

"Food. To my room." It was all he could manage.

"Ciel-sama," the totally blur Maylene began, "where is Sebastian?"

Like a bullet, it shot right through his heart. His eyes widened, his mind went blank. Where was Sebastian?

Someone had to clear the situation now. Could it be Bard? Finni? Or is it the wise Tanaka? No, it was none of them. It was －

"Pluto!" Bard exclaimed.

Pluto was dashing in from the side door, heading straight for –

"CIEL-SAMA!" This time it was Finni exclaiming.

Ciel managed to get out of shock and turned his head to look at the charging demon dog. He couldn't move, he couldn't help but think what would happen next.

Unexpectedly, Pluto screeched to a stop just centimetre away from Ciel. Still stunned, Ciel stood motionless, with eyes staring wide at Pluto. He felt something different about Pluto. No longer, the uneasiness or uncomfortable feeling towards Pluto. Ciel felt as if they understood each other.

Just as Ciel wanted to open his mouth to acknowledge Pluto or something, Finni cut in.

"Ah, Ciel-sama must be tired. Since Sebastian is not here, I'll help Ciel-sama. Bard －"

"Yes sir! I will prepare a sumptuous meal for Ciel-sama. Maylene –"

"Ah yes! I –I shall –I shall get Ciel-sama clean clothes! Tanaka –"

"Ho Ho Ho." It was all Tanaka could manage.

Deep down in Ciel's heart, he was grateful for them, for such nice and caring servants, he was grateful for their presence, for the one who chose them.

* * *

Ciel finally had the chance to step into his bedroom again. As soon as he was left alone, he dashed onto his bed. He felt safe. Here, on his bed, he felt as if nothing had happened.

There came a knock on the door.

Immediately Ciel shifted his vision towards the door.

"Sebastian." He muttered.

Indeed, a tall figure opened the door and came in. But it was not Sebastian.

"Young Master, I've brought you today's lunch."

"Tana –ka…" It had been a while since Ciel had seen the adult form of Tanaka.

"Today's lunch..! –is Hashed Beef Rice." Tanaka announced, before pushing in the trolley that held the food.

Ciel was taken aback by the simplicity of the meal, as he stared at the plate of hashed beef rice that had just reached the borders of his bed.

Even Tanaka was slightly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Young Master. This is the only dish Bard could whip up without tearing the kitchen apart."

Having no other choices, Ciel sighed and accepted the fact that he would be eating it. Something came into Ciel's notice, it was Tanaka. Normally he would return into his chibi form almost as soon as he reverted back to his adult form, but now he was still in his adult form.

Perhaps Tanaka knew what Ciel had in mind, but he did not wished to disrupt Ciel's lunch time. "Enjoy your meal, Young Master While I shall take my leave. I shall be back when you have finished." Tanaka bowed and left the room.

Now that he was alone in the room, Ciel no longer had the need to suppress his hunger and could gobble down the food instantly, who cares about manners?

Everything seemed to taste extremely delicious when one is hungry. Since young, Ciel wasn't once not fed on time. He didn't really understand or know the feeling of being hungry. And he had never had the joy of young food when he's starving. But he knew the joy, gratefulness, satisfaction of having food. He was happy. The feeling of food I his oesophagus, made him feel a whole lot better.

As soon as he had finished the plate of hashed beef rice, Ciel fell asleep uncontrollably.

* * *

Ciel found himself being dragged down by skeletons.

"Sebastian!!!" He screamed.

Then, as if he was teleported to another dimension; Ciel found himself somewhere, somewhere totally different from the inferno he was in a few seconds ago. He didn't even know how he got there. Carefully, he scanned through the surroundings; hoping to find a clue of his locations.

It looked like a dungeon, with empty cells along the corridor. Light wasn't very strong, Ciel could only see the empty cells that was near him, the corridor was long –too long for Ciel to see the end. Ciel was in the middle of an intersection, with four corridors leading to who-knows-where.

"Oh my." Ciel stood still, while he tried to decide what he should do.

He couldn't decide, and that irked Ciel. All he did was to take a few steps into each corridor, before turning back, moving to his original position. The dungeon was feculent and the air was fetid, Ciel was extremely disgusted, he didn't know where the smell was coming from. The entire place just reeked of it. Just when Ciel wanted to choose any random route, he heard something.

"It's okay for my steps to continue, these hands have separated."

Ciel could hear it so clearly.

"Walking away from where you continue to live…"

It was a song.

"Until I become worn out I keep prolonging it."

It was so clear, Ciel didn't know if it was just ringing in his head, or it was all around the dungeon.

"That time, that place, it will never disappear –"

It sounded so beautifully, it sounded like –

"This bond."

Sebastian.

It stopped; there was no more voice, no more song. As if Ciel was in a trance, he didn't realise he was walking. Only when the song stopped, he found himself in another place.

Although he knew he was still in the filthy dungeon, he was somewhere else. Ciel heard murmurs and he saw some silhouettes far in the corridor, and in the dark cells. Ciel was intimidated. He didn't dare to proceed, but instinct told him he had to.

So Ciel continued walking down the corridor he was in. While walking, Ciel turned his head left and right occasionally to look into the cells. Although all we could see was dark, unclear silhouettes, Ciel felt that he had eyes on him everywhere.

After walking for awhile, Ciel began to realise that the corridor was longer than what he had expected. The corridor he was in seemed to go on and on. Nonetheless, he continued walking on.

Soon enough, something stopped him. Something in the cell on his left stopped Ciel. He wanted to take a closer look, however fear kept him from moving any further. Ciel frowned and squinted, trying to get a clearer image of the "thing". After a few deep breaths, Ciel surmounted his fear and took a step forward. Before long, he had his face pressed against the dirty steel bars of the cell; he finally saw "it".

Straightaway Ciel backed off, to as far as he could; until his back knocked onto the other cell's metal bars.

"No way." He muttered, in shock.

Ciel could not or he refused to believe what he had seen. Panic and terror soon consumed him when the figure started moving towards the metal bars, towards Ciel. He could see the figure very clearly, clearly enough to send him running away as fast as he could.

He didn't care where he was going; he just wanted to get away from that particular cell. He was terrified from what he saw. He saw –he saw someone or something that looked exactly like him. It looked exactly like Ciel, except that it had long hair. Ciel ran as fast as he could, as he tried to forget what he had seen.

The "thing" that looked just like Ciel, could it be －?

* * *

Ciel awoke, in cold sweat.

* * *

A/N: Arigatou! My major exams are finally over... Thanks for all the suppor, throughout this period! I'll try to update as soon as i can from now on. The song Ciel heard in the story is by Kamenashi Kazuya, the song title is Kizuna. (Beautifully song there~)

M.R.T

P.S: Sorry for all the typo errors in the story, sometimes I just wanna bang my head against the wall. But i realised that you guys will hate me more if I died and the sotry just stopped there. xD


	18. Pluto

Chapter 18: Pluto

Disclaimer: Only this plot is MINE! :D

* * *

He was still in his room, it was just a dream. But Ciel knew very well that it did happen before. It was real, what he saw in the dungeon.

A soft, low breathing sound broke Ciel's train of thoughts.

"Plu―to?"

The demon dog just nodded. Pluto seemed more composed and calm than ever, what happened? Ciel stared at him, he was still exhausted.

Suddenly, Ciel had the urge to touch Pluto's head. Something in him just told him he had to. Slowly and carefully, Ciel's hand moved towards Pluto as if it had a life of its own. Amazed at himself, Ciel continued to stare at Pluto.

Ciel's hand finally landed on Pluto's head. In an instant, Ciel felt as if he was teleported to somewhere else. He was in a white room, totally white, with nothing else. Puzzled but scared, Ciel didn't dare to move an inch.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Someone called him. But there wasn't anyone in the room, was it just ringing in his head?

"Listen to me."

Who was it? The voice was extremely low, and breathy.

"You want to find Sebastian-sama, I can take you there."

As if Ciel was instantly enlightened, he began to understand everything. It was as if knowledge was channelled into Ciel's brain.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but paused.

"I thought it was alright to tell you, since you're a half-demon now."

"Yes. Pluto." Ciel felt as if there was a connection between Pluto and him, they connected. Almost everything dawned upon Ciel, he understood everything. He now had the ability to connect to Pluto, and that explains Pluto's changed behaviour towards Ciel.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes, take me there. Take me there. NOW!" Heaving a sigh of relief, Ciel thought everything was going to end very soon.

"No. I will, and can only take you after your transformation."

The smile on Ciel's face faded. "What transformation..?"

"From a half-demon, to a demon." Pluto paused. "Entirely."

Speechless, Ciel remained quiet.

"Judging from the fact that you can connect with me now, the transformation will take place soon. Don't worry, if you turn wild, Tanaka and I know what to do."

_Turn wild…? Tanaka…? Tanaka was in this? What is going on?_ There were many things going through Ciel's mind.

Pluto's low voice rang once again. "Just remember, Ciel Phantomhive-sama, Sebastian-sama is waiting for you."

And Ciel fell asleep again.

* * *

The next time Ciel woke up, was eight o'clock in the night. He hadn't needed to look at the clock, he felt that his senses are getting more and more sensitive. Unusually, he could tell the time without looking at the clock. He could tell if someone was approaching even if no sound was made. If he concentrated, he could hear sounds from all over the mansion.

_Someone's coming…_

"Young master, it's Tanaka." Came outside the door.

"Come in."

Tanaka, still in his adult form, came in politely. "Young master, would you like to have dinner served now?"

_Dinner…_ Ciel hadn't had the mood to eat dinner now. He wanted to know more. More about exactly everything. He understood some of the things, he didn't understand the others. Especially about Tanaka. There weren't a lot of memories of Tanaka in Ciel's mind, something was obviously missing. There was a missing piece in the whole Tanaka puzzle, as if someone yanked it out of Ciel's head. Ciel had got to get that missing piece back, in order to understand everything around him.

"Tanaka…" Ciel began his sentence strong, but he hadn't had the will to continue.

"Yes, Young Master." Tanaka was calm, as if he knew what was happening.

"Why… are you…" Ciel chose his words carefully, "what's going on?"

Tanaka took a deep breath before starting, "young master, it's time. I shall explain everything."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry! It's such a short chapter after a long wait! *dies* I used the term "sama" or "様" in Japanese to show the respect Pluto shows to Ciel & Sebastian as he is of a lower grade. Once again, enjoy!

M.R.T


End file.
